


You're Never Alone

by CosmioStar



Series: 30 Second Read [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Up to your interpretation, could be seen as a poly relationship, kinda angsty, or they're all just friends, sfw, suggestions of reader having depression, this is a bit of a personal bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: The reader finds out that someone close to them has been diagnosed with cancer. The boys do what they can to help you not feel alone.
Relationships: Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV)/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: 30 Second Read [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	You're Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my writing blog [Starlit-stories](https://starlit-stories.tumblr.com/post/189024059233/30-second-read-chocobros)

Your eyes blinked slowly, staring beyond the wall to your side. Moisture still clinging to your lashes and your face a mixture of tear tracks and red blotches. It would be silent if not for your breathing and the soft ticking of a clock sitting somewhere in your room. The lights were off and every curtain was drawn, not allowing any light to enter the room. You weren't even sure how long you've been laying here. I could have been minutes, hours even. But it didn't matter. Not anymore.

Eventually, the sound of feet shuffling against carpet reached your ears. A soft knock sounding at the door. However, you couldn't find the strength in you to get up.

After a few moments, the door opened a bit. You heard your name being called out in question; Ignis' soft voice reaching your ears. "May I come in?"

At first, you couldn't reply but ultimately, you managed a small 'yes'. Your voice sounding hoarse and broken to your ears. The door creaked softly as it opened further before it was gently shut. It was a moment before you felt the bed behind you dip under the added weight. "Do you want to talk about it?" The silence extended longer this time. Nevertheless, you appreciated the fact that Ignis wasn't rushing or forcing you to talk. Eventually, you found your words, quietly explaining the phone call you had revived however long ago. It seems as though you hadn’t run out of tears yet, new droplets making their way down your face. As you finished your explanation your vice trailed off, flinching slightly when Ignis placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“I’m so sorry you have to go through this.” You couldn’t verbally respond, so you gave a small nod of your head. “Do you want the others to know?” Another pause before you nodded your head once more. “Do you want to inform them, or would you rather I?”

“....could you?”

“Of course. I shall return shortly.” Your eyes didn’t budge from their place on the wall as you felt the weight behind you vanish. The door softly opens before shutting.

Once more you were left in the dark room with your dark thoughts. The tears hadn’t stopped yet. Not sure what else to do you burrowed deeper into your bed; blankets pulled up until nothing but your teary eyes remained. It couldn’t have been long before there were more light knocks at your door before it was pushed open and the sound of multiple feet shuffled in. You could make out the muffled sound of Prompto calling your name.

“Is it okay if we lay down with you?” From the wobble in his voice, you could tell he was holding off tears of his own. You managed another nod of your head and it was but a short second before two bodies climbed onto the bed with you. Prompto climbing in front of you, opening his arms for you if you wished for physical contact, which you swiftly accepted. His arms wrapped tightly around you while you buried your face into his shoulder. Another pair of arms wrapped around you and Prompto from behind, immediately knowing it was Noctis. The pair held you until your tears finally began to slow.

More footsteps approached you three of you. Your head lifting from Prom’s, now soaked, shoulder to watch as Ignis placed a mug and a small plate of food on your nightstand. Your gaze shifted as you felt more weight being placed on top of you, only to find Gladio placing your weighted blanket over the three of you. It wasn’t long before both of them also join you on the bed. You were all silent for a while before Noctis finally spoke up.

“We’re sorry you have to go through this… it’s never easy to find out someone you’re close to has been diagnosed with cancer.” As if trigged just by the word, you chewed on your bottom lip as tears began to weld up in your eyes. “We know your hurting, and you have every right to be upset.”

Gladio spoke somewhere behind Noct. “We’re here for you though.”

“Anything you need, we’ll do our best to provide,” Ignis added on.

“No matter what happens. We’ll always be here for whatever you need. Even if it’s just some company.” Your head shifting with each of Prompto’s words.

Noctis’ arms tightened around you in a reassuring squeeze. “We can’t promise that everything will be okay, but we’ll do our best to help you through this. You’re not alone.”

Your body shook with hardly contained sobs. They had no idea how much their words meant to you. Hiding you face deeper in Prompto’s chest as you tried to pull yourself back together. But even if you couldn’t do that now, it was fine. After all, you had some of the best friends in the world supporting you. They would be beside you no matter the outcome.

“** _Thank you._ **”


End file.
